


FBI

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot





	FBI

It all started when i was taking nudes wearing a langirie that i bought, and i noticed my lights flicker on and off, there was a strange smell coming from the corner of my room and i called the police really fast, 

"um i need help, i think something is in my house" i said and then closed the phone, after a few minuets, there was a knock on the door, i opened it and found two men standing there. 

"Mam" the short green eyed man said. "I'm office Lahey and this is officer Rakeb" they both showed their badges, 

"oh thank you for coming" i said showing them inside 

They walked in "what seems to be the problem mam?" Officer Lahey asked not taking his eyes of off me 

"Um i was taking pictures and noticed there was something off" i said looking down and noticed that i was wearing not much,

dean was a little blown away by what she just said, he couldn't help but stare at my stunning body, wondering if i even knew I not wearing anything except my lingerie?

"what kind of pictures" he asked, he couldn't help but smirk 

"um well.. i was taking nudes" i said blushing a little and noticing him eyeing me down 

he noticed my face turning a little red, he couldn't help but smile, he was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't easy. "Mam, did you notice anything out of the ordinary? Like maybe cold spots, or flickering lights?"

"Um yeah... as i was taking the nude, i felt something really cold, i mean it could be because im-" i stopped talking then continued "and i have these lights to take them. You see i have a uh website where i upload these, well they stopped working" 

"Because you what? Mam?" he wanted to hear the words from me. he couldn't help but think about me, thinking of looking at my website "Has this happened often or this the first time mam?"

"It only happened once or twice. I was also wearing another outfit and well it happened again. I thought it was my lights but, i am half naked" i said clearing my throat 

she is just so... Breathtaking i cant stop looking at her dean thought as he looked at me 

"Mam, do you know of anyone who might have died around here?" he asked trying not to give away to much, 

I was going to take pictures in the morning. Or maybe videos. But again my lights went out and refused to turn on, not that i know of" i said being really sad about my lights 

Videos? Damn I wouldn't mind see that, he started thinking more about me, when he was brought back to reality. "Sorry, miss do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you?" he saw wonder in my eyes. "I know it sounds weird mam, but we need to think of all different possibilities. Please. "

"Uhhh maybe my ex. He calls me everyday. And sends me texts. I did try to get a restraining order..." i trailed off and wondered what he was talking about 

"Excuse me for a second mam" he walked over to the tall guy, wondering about this case. "Sammy, its obviously a ghost but how is the ex douchebag part of it??" he asked 

"i dont know.. it does seem like a ghost" he said and shrugged "ask more questions" 

"okay, okay ill ask" he walked over to me still looking at me 

"Mam, did you smell anything odd? Like maybe rotten eggs?" he didn't want to sound weird but he had to ask,

"um kinda.. but my cat was not in the room with me" i said looking at my cat 

"kinda? Where did you get the smell?" he was more curious about this case, why would someone want to harm me. I mean look at her he thought 

"Um in my room" i said motioning upstairs, 

"would you mind showing us your room" he asked 

"um sure" i said walking upstairs and opened the room door, he got in my room and started looking around and saw some yellowish dust in the corner of my room. he looked at the tall guy and whispered to him "Sulfur Sammy, Its a Demon"

"it is a demon" sam whispered 

"So what now? Do you think we should tell her, maybe stay the night" he was thinking of how staying with her would be awesome, 

"i guess.. but how would we pull that off" sam said rolling his eyes 

"Ughh don't be a downer Sammy, we've got this. We have to salt the house, demon traps everywhere" he smiled cocky at Sam "Ok lets tell her, otherwise we'll look like serial killers" he said jokingly

"what is it?" i asked 

He couldn't think straight with her looking so sexy. "It's a demon" he blurted out, Sam shook his head, not impressed with him at all 

"a what?" i asked confused 

"a demon, like the thing from hell, they're real. My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam. We're the Winchesters. We hunt these types of things" he didn't like seeing her so confused, but she needed to know, her life is in danger

"yep they are real, and we are here to protect you" sam said looking at me 

"um okay.. so what do i do?" i asked really just confused, Demons? how could they be real? 

"You are going to do what you do normally tonight. Me and Sam will demonproof your place, we will set a trap for it. Nothing will get to you" he walked towards her I held her shoulders trying to re-assure me. "We'll be here to protect you" 

"um okay.. thank you" i said "you guys can stay in the next room" 

""Okay first lets make the house safe before anything happens. Sammy you make the sigils. I'll salt the house" he grabbed the spray paint from the duffle and threw it to Sam, sam grabbed it and started making the sigils all over the floor and the walls, while i sat there thinking 

dean walked towards me "Hey you okay?" he looked at me concerned "Do you want to help me salt the house?" he said trying to distract me a little for what's coming, 

"Im fine... im just processing all of this. i need to get undressed first" i said grabbing my clothes from the floor, 

"undressed?" he said turned on a little, not trying to show it

"Yeah im in my favorite outfit" i said walking to the bathroom and opened the door 

"I can see why, you do look sexy" he said eyeing me up and down, looking at every curve, "why not stay in it" he said with a smirk on his face

"um i dont wanna get it dirty.. thank you" i said blushing alot, what was he doing to me? 

"I understand" he said sad that I had to take it off but he understood, because he still want to see me in it afterwards, "you're welcome" 

I closed the door and got undressed really fast and put on shorts and a tanktop, and came out in a tanktop and shorts, 

"Feel better now?" he asked trying to keep me calm and positive, she is even sexier in casual clothes he thought 

"Uh yeah. I do feel better. Honestly this was not what i was going to do today" i said smiling 

"What where you going to do?" he said putting away the salt and getting out his purgatory knife, "okay, the house is ready." he handed Sam the demon knife "what's your plan Sammy?"

"i guess wait for it show up" sam said shrugging 

"i was going to take more pictures and try on more outfits" i said sitting on my bed 

he couldn't help but smile thinking about me dressing up in more outfits, so fine. "Okay lets see what happens" he took a sit on the corner side of the bed waiting for the demon, 

"So uh you do this often?" i asked taking my phone out 

he looked at me and took a deep breath "Yes, me and my brother do this for a living. Saving people, hunting things, its the famil business." a smile crept at the corner of his mouth thinking of all the times him and Sam have driving long roads for cases like these, 

"wow sounds stressful and dangerous" i said 

he chuckled a little "Yeah it kind of is stressful, but I wouldn't want to change anything, being on the road with my brother is all that matters. It is dangerous sometimes but we've had years of training and learning from our mistakes." he looked at me and I couldn't help but stare at her beauty

"oh man i can see that, sorry im like uploading something" i said opening my phone and looking through my pictures 

"Yes, we have. We've hunter ghosts, vampires, werewolves anything you can think of" he said smiling feeling good about all the things they have killed. 

"what are you uploading?" he asked a little curious

"oh thats awesome, oh i took some pics today" i said smiling 

""Mind if I see what you took today?" he asked a little curious and exciting to see what I was wearing, 

"Um normally you would need to pay" i said smiling 

""And how do you want me to pay" looking at me with lust in his eyes. he really wanted me, but he needed to focus on this case

"like 60$, videos cost more" i explained "i work hard making these" 

"Oh wow, that's soooo..." he took a pause not really sure what he wanted to say. he just knew he wanted me badly. But he needed to focus "Anyhow... How many people buys your pictures?"

"alot of people, this is how i make a living" i said putting my phone down 

"Oh wow, isn't it weird if someone recognizes you?" he was getting more upset thinking about people seeing my stunning body half naked

"They do. Like on the street, i dont mind it. But i do need someone to protect me" i said laughing 

"How so, do they get creepy sometimes" he said with a chuckle in his voice 

"Oh yeah they do. But i like doing this. I take requests. And i make personal videos for only 100$" i said smiling 

"personal you say" he smirked a little. "And if i want a personal video what would I get it in?" he started wanting more of me, 

"Um really anything. Except i dont do weird shit" i said remembering that one time, 

"Weird shit? What kind of weird things?" he asked very curiously

"I am literally not going to" i said laughing "thats up to you" 

"Fine" he said rolling my eyes and laughing at me... "what do you recommend?"

"Dont look at me, its all you" i said laughing 

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna just gonna say it... I want you, you are sexy and I need you" he said walking up to me, not being able to take it 

"You what?" I looked at him blushing

"I want you, I can't stop looking at your amazing body, the things you can do, the things you do to me, I... You... Uhh" he was trailing off thinking about my body, looking at me with a little blush

"What do i do to you?" I asked looking at him, his face was getting redder by the second 

"You, you open the door in your sexy lingerie, walking around in it with confidence, the way your hips sway as you walk. You are exotic" he couldn't help but say that, just thinking of me in that outfit has an affect on him. he tried to look at me but he couldn't, 

"Well, that was because im used to it. I walk around like that all the time. But thank you. I did notice you staring at me. " i said biting my lip "you can look at me" 

"Oh sweetheart I want to do more than just look at you" he could feel his heart pounding in his ear, not really sure how I would react, 

"well i dont normally let people touch me," i said getting closer to him

he started moving closer as I came closer to him, he could feel my breathing on his skin, "I prefer that people don't touch you," he moved closer to my ear and whispered softly "I want to be the only one"

I smiled and was more turned on than ever, i could feel his breath on me "thats not what i meant." i said getting even more close

"Oh" he said in a low soft voice. "Then what do you mean" he said looking at me with lust in his eyes, wanting me even more, 

"I like to be in control" i said smiling, "its way more fun" 

"Oh baby," he couldn't help but it, but he needed me "And why do you think I'll allow that?"

"Why wouldnt you allow that?" i asked 

he grabbed my waist and pulled me tightly against him, feeling my body so close to his. "Sweetheart, I'm always the dominant one in the bedroom" he said as he stroked his thumb over my lips, 

"Oh but i didnt say dominating. I said in control. Like tying up and i dont know not letting you touch me" i said licking his thumb 

"Baby you're gonna start something" he said smirking at me, he felt his legs getting numb, I was doing something to him not lots were able to do, 

"Dont you want to start something? Daddy?" i asked adding the last part 

With in seconds he pinned me against the wall, his face inches from mine, he could feel the hairs on my body rise as he whisper slowly "Say that again"

"Say what again?" I asked pretending not to know, feeling more wet than ever 

"Oh baby girl you know what" he slowly moved his hands to my hips around my ass 

"I dont know what. Daddy" i said it again and felt his breath on my neck 

"There it is..." he said pinning his body against mine "Baby girl, I want you" i could feel his hard cock against me, making me wet by the second 

"well what are you waiting for?" i asked 

"im waiting for you" he said with his lips close to my neck, he started kissing my neck then putting his hands up my shirt, and feeling nothing, 

"im not wearing a bra" i whispered, he took my shirt off really fast and started kissing my breasts slowly, leaving marks as he did it, i moaned a little as he kept going, and then he pulled down my shorts and ate me through my panties, i could not take it anymore 

"just fuck me" i commanded and he smirked at me, 

"patience" he said and then lowered my panties and began to lick me, i held his head as he started doing it, it felt so good 

"fuckkk, holy shit" i moaned as he kept going, getting back up, i ubuckled his belt and felt his hard on through his boxers, and then lowered it down, started kissing the tip of his hard cock, and then put the whole thing inside of my mouth before licking it first, 

"fuck thats right baby, keep going" he said moaning through the words, i kept going until he could not take it anymore and laid me down roughly, and put himself inside of me, fucking me until i moaned way too loud, he covered my mouth with his hand and kept going eventually making me suck him off and came on my face,


End file.
